Another CLiche Crack Fic!
by KitaKlawier707
Summary: So my friend and I decided to write something random so there's no real plot to this. We just decided to take the rampant plot bunnies that were between us and mash them together with our OCs and so this fic was created. The continuation of this story depends on if you guys like it, so don't forget to review and favorite! Rated M for swearing and (maybe) future stuff!
1. The Beginning!

DISCLAIMER! My friend Wonderlad-Chic and I do not own anything of Naruto! We do; however, own our OCs!

"Oh my god…I shouldn't have drunk so much last night…" My body ached, my head was pounding, the sounds of birds chirping reverberated through my ears making my head throb even more…and why the hell am I wet?!

Sitting up slowly trying to keep my head from spinning off my shoulders, I cracked my eyes open to the sight of bushes…and trees…and a small stream…and morning dew clinging to me?…what the fuck?! Looking around I soon realized that I wasn't alone; there was a person with short, shaggy red hair lying next to me asleep. Moving closer I shook them slightly, "Hey, hey wake up." The person grumbled and smacked my hands away, "Shut up I'm sleeping Erin, drank too much, head hurts."

My eyes went wide… "Lexi?" "Uggggh, what Erin?!" She looked up to glare at me with unfocused eyes. "Oh my god…oh my god…oh my fucking god, Lexi…get your fucking ass up now we got a problem?!" She rolled over, throwing her arms to cover her eyes, "The only problem we have is the fact that my head is fucking killing me, now let…me sleep." I huffed and grabbed her ankle, quickly dragging her body to the stream and throwing her in.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ERIN!?" She finally sat up to really look at me, and she froze and then screamed. I grinned, "Wow, for someone who looks like a boy, you sure do scream like a little girl Lexi!" She stormed up to me, pulling my hair and spinning me around before finally making me face her. She kind of resembled a drowned cat and it made me laugh. "This isn't funny Erin, what the fuck is going on?!" I rolled my eyes noticing that she was slowly lapsing into a panic attack. "Lexi, calm down and go look at your reflection in the water." Growling to herself, she made her way back to the waters' edge and looked over, and after several beats stood straight, "Well shit…"

I walked to stand next to her, pulling at my extra-long hair, "Yeah, I figured it out as soon as I realized you were the one sleeping next to me, you look like your Naruto OC and you confirmed it for me when you started pulling at my hair and looking me over also." She looked at me, "So we're in the Narutoverse and we look like our OCs," she grinned demonically, "let's fuck shit up."


	2. Impressions & Integration

"Okay, so do you want to take on our OCs' names, or do you just want to stick to our real names?" I asked while following the randomly flashing signs saying 'Konoha This Way'. I heard Lexi hum, "Well our real names aren't exactly normal here, so let's just stick with our OC names." I then heard a loud slurping sound and I turned to see Lexi taking a big sip from a Dunkin' Donuts mug. "Uh, Lexi what is that?"

Lexi looked down at the mug she was holding, "Oh, it's a frappe."

"Where'd you get it, and I thought you didn't like coffee anyway?" She looked at it, "I don't know, but you're right." She shrugged, throwing it over her shoulder and continued walking while I mourned the loss of the delightfully caffeinated beverage.

"Hey look, there's the gate!" I looked up to see her spinning in random circles. "And this is why you don't drink coffee Lexi." I deadpanned, following her towards the village.

As we stood looking up at the gates a voice called to us from the left, "Hey, you there, state your business!" A guy with spikey raven hair and a bandage over his nose along with a small man with hair covering half his face was staring us down. "Oh shit, it's Kotetsu and Izumo!" Lexi grinned next to me, "Meet you at the Tower?" I smiled back, "Race you?" "Hell yeah," she turned back to the gatekeepers, "YOLO!" and she took off in a blur. I sweat-dropped, "I'm gonna kill you just for saying that!" and followed after her, leaving the two bewildered Chunin to scramble after us.

Half an hour later…we were lost. "Damn it Lexi, where are we?!"

"I don't know, I can't read this map!" I did a double-take, "Where'd you get a map?" She looked up, "How should I know." Rolling my eyes I looked over her shoulder…and then face-palmed. "Lexi…it's upside down." She looked down and then laughed awkwardly, "Pssh, I knew that." and then proceeded to throw it over her shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL LEXI, WE NEED TH-" she suddenly slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Shush, you must call me Akira, we've gone _incognito_." I rolled my eyes, "Okay 'Akira', now will you please stop throwing important things over your shoulder." She shrugged, "The coffee wasn't important." "THE HELL IT WAS!" She threw her hands up, "Okay, okay I'll stop then!" and she then pulled out another map. "Now, where are we?"

Now it was my turn to throw my hands up in exasperation, "Where the hell do you keep getting this stuff?!" She shrugged again, "It's anime logic don't blame me." Out of nowhere she gasped, throwing the map in my face and running down the street and I hurried to catch up only to witness her tackling a certain blonde as he made his way to a certain ramen stand.

"YOU'RE ADORABLE!" "Hey, get off, who are you?!" I skidded to a stop next to the pile of limbs and tried to extract the one that belonged to me. Soon I had her standing or should I rather say, bouncing, next to me. "Come on, I just wanted to hug him!" Then to make matters worse Sakura and Sasuke just had to exit the ramen stand, "Naruto! Stop being an idi-" she stopped suddenly as she spied Akira, a faint blush painting her cheeks, "Oh, who's your friend?"

He stood up dusting off his clothes, "I don't know, but he just tackled me!" Sasuke scoffed, drawing everyone's attention, "He must not be very intelligent if he didn't even notice an idiot dressed in orange." I watched as both Akira and Naruto's eyes twitched, and as Naruto turned to punch Sasuke in the face...everyone was shocked that Akira beat him to it. "For your information, orange is the shit," she snarled, "and Itachi is 10 times the man you'll ever be!" and then to add insult to injury, she kicked him in the balls. "Repopulate you're clan now bitch!"

My face paled, "Akira!" I quickly grabbed the collar around her neck and dragged her away, but not before, "Bye Naru-chan!" I smacked her over the head, "Shut up and let's go before you get us arrested!"

We finally made it to the Hokage's tower without any further incident, well, except for that one guy with his cabbage cart…but that wasn't our fault, I swear. Now I sat before Sarutobi Hiruzen drinking tea while Akira was passed out next to me (sugar crash), when all of a sudden Kotetsu and Izumo burst through the door. "Hokage-sama there are two strangers wanderi-" Izumo stopped mid-sentence as they both took in the situation. "What are you doing here!?" Kotetsu pointed an accusing finger at us.

Sarutobi-sama placed his cup on the low table and addressed the two Chunin, "I am fully aware they are here, I shall take care of the situation; you are dismissed." The pair stared dumbly before muttering out a, "Hai Hokage-sama." and exiting the same way they came in. The "grand" entrance of the gatekeepers had roused Akira from her nap…and I was quite surprised that she hadn't killed them. I only assumed that it was because she was in the presences of the Hokage.

Getting back to business, Sarutobi regarded us with a warm smile, "So Erin or Kita-san I suppose, you were explaining where you two were from before we were interrupted." I smiled back, placing my tea onto the table. "Oh yes, well you see, we're not from this world; simply put, we're from another universe actually, but we're not exactly sure how we ended up here, we woke up in the woods outside the village." Akira huffed next to me, "If that isn't cliché enough, I don't know what is."

I turned to her, "Go back to sleep." "Okay." And so she promptly splayed out on the floor to nap. Sarutobi chuckled, "Is she always like that?" I laughed also, "Only when she has excessive amounts of caffeine." He took a sip from his tea before placing back onto the table. "I see, so what exactly would you like for me to do for you two?" My shoulders drooped as I sighed, "Well, seeing as we don't know how we got here, which in turn means we don't know how to get back either, we were hoping that you could integrate us into the village as ninja."

The old Hokage stared thoughtfully into his tea, "That could be arranged; however, there will be certain stipulations that must be met." My back straightened, "And they are?" "I have a feeling that you and Akira-san know something about our world that could help us, I will need you to tell me what you can to help my village." The serious atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by a loud snore to my right causing the Hokage and myself to sweat-drop. "Deal."


End file.
